Innocence
by pixievomit
Summary: Hinata and Hanabi are captured by the akatsuki. All because of hanabis broken heart. But who would have thought that one act by hidan would break hinatas innocence. will konoha come for them? or will the akatsuki go to them? this is my first story. unusaual pairings that haven't been decided yet. OOC-ness. rated for hidans mouth. no lemons. violence. hope you enjoy.


_Innocence_

_ Chapter 1 _

**Hey guys! This is my first story so sorry if it sucks. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.**__**BTW I'm a HUGE kisahina and hidahina fan. I'm rating it M just to be safe and sorry no lemons I don't want my first story to be taken off the site. Lots of OOCness and cussing! **

**Love, pixievomit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (don't sue) if I did hinata would go from Naruto to hidan to kisame. Sakura would have lost to ino a long time ago. Sasuke's dad would be a chicken and there would be more of hanabi. **

(Hinata's P.O.V)

It was cold. Wet. Dark. And worst of all it was the akatsuki's dungeon. All I could hear where the pleads and moans of pain coming from upstairs. From my little sister. I knew what their doing to her… they're defiling her. And during all this questions just kept running threw my head.

'_How did this happen!? Aren't I the big sister!? Shouldn't I be the one protecting hanabi!?' _ I didn't know what to think anymore or what to do. It pissed me off, but I knew one thing for sure. When I see the man who did this to her, he was dead meat. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*hinatas dream/flashback of what happened NOT hinatas P.O.V*

_Hinata was brushing Hanabi's hair, and getting her ready for her date. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the fact that both of them found the love of their lives. Yes its true hinata had been dating Naruto sense they were 16, it had been the best year of her life. Emphasis on __**been**__. Hinata and hanabi where walking out of the hyuuga compound, both happy that they had great boyfriends, until they saw the one thing that made them happy in life in the hands of another. It's true. Naruto and sakura where holding hands wail sakura was holding a bouquet of roses. And konohamaru (AN: has anyone ever noticed that his name means leaf boy?) and moeigi (sp?) where holding hands and blushing. That broke hanabi's heart._

"_konohamaru you pussy licker!" With that she ran away crying. Hinata slapped Naruto across the face and ran after her sister. But unlike hanabi she wasn't crying which shocked Naruto. 32 miles away from the gate she found hanabi crying under a tree._

"_Hanabi, come home, it's dangerous out here." Hinata held out her hand to her crying. Hanabi nodded and took her sisters hand. Once she got to her feet Hinata's fist connected with Hanabi's jaw except hanabi didn't go flying back cause her wrist was held in a crushing grip._

"_Sister! What's wrong with you!?" shouted hanabi. Hinata glared and hanabi smirked then dropped the transformation jutsu. "What gave me away hyuga-san?" _

"_You don't know hanabi like I do. If that where the real her she would have slapped my hand away and called me weak for showing kindness, now where is hanabi uchiha-san" hinata growled._

"_Don't worry, kisame has her. She only has a couple scratches but a lot of emotional wounds" the uchiha scoffed. "Emotions are useless things we have. If you're wondering why we have her, it's because our leader wants you. You're close to the kyuubi. plus you and your sister both have an unsealed byakugan." Hinata glared but before she could speak she was knocked unconscious by kisame._

"_Here" he spoke in his usual tough voice. As he handed hanabi to itachi as he took hinata from him. "They're kind of… cute. I don't understand why those to brats would cheat on them for flat chested girls." kisame and his partner started walking to the base. For some reason they both felt guilty for taking these girls away._

*end of flashback back to hinatas P.O.V*

I woke up to the sound of a door creeking open. When I opened my eyes I say a naked hanabi. She had bruises the shapes of hand prints. Blood and cum trickling down her legs. It was obvious how rough that man had been. I spoke up. "I don't know whose there but can you please unchain me so I can take off my jacket and give it to her, the chakra seals and leg chains are enough." I was expecting a no but what I got surprised me.

"Tobi agrees! Tobi will unchain your hands now but don't try anything or tobi will get in trouble. Tobis a good boy!" he unchained my hands and I took my jacket off and rapped my sister in it. You could see her tear stained cheeks and fearful eyes. The jacket went to her mid-thighs. Once I put it on her she hugged me and cried. I stroked her hair "Thank you tobi-san, you really are a good boy" I smiled at him.

"You're welcome hinata-chan!" he said cheerfully then you could tell he frowned behind his mask. "tobi is sorry hidan-senpei did that to hanabi chan… hanabi-chan didn't deserve it." With that he left and shut the door.

Hidan.

The immortal.

Immortal or not he was dead.

For the next 3 days I comforted hanabi as she cried and spilled her guts. We really bonded on the 4th day, we just talked about random things and got to know each other better because that was something we could never do when we were kids. Then the door opened again but this time it was a blond.

"Get you sister and fallow me un. I'm taking you to Leader-sama." We fallowed him up 3 flights of stairs and walked into a big office room. There were other akatsuki members there that I recognized from the bingo book. Most of them snickered at hanabi cause all she was wearing was a big jacket and had cum and blood stains on her legs. That just made her get closer to me and hold my hand tighter "Hello tobi-san" I smiled at him.

"Hello hinata-chan! Hello hanabi-chan! Is hanabi-chan feeling better after the bad thing?" hanabi burst into tears. And the other members stopped snickering. Then tobi got on his knees and begged for forgiveness and she forgave him.

"WHAT THE FUCK LEADER!? I COME BACK FROM A BITCHY 4 DAY MISSION WITH THIS MONEY FUCKER TO SEE THAT MY FUCKING SEX TOY IS GONE AND THEN WE ARE ALL FUCKING HAVING A JASHIN-DAMN MEETING RIGHT AS I FUCKING SIT MY ASS DOWN!" At his voice my sister physically stiffened. And my aura around me was darker then it was when I first entered the room.

"Be quite hidan, we are trying to have a meeting in peace" ordered the leader. Then I looked over my shoulder giving hiden the hiashi glare.

"Hidan, when I'm done with you, you're gonna be in so much fucking pain that even a masochist wouldn't enjoy" I smiled sweetly at him before I attacked.

**What do you think? Read and review! Ps sasori is dead but the rest are alive. And hinata is 17 and hanabi is 12.**


End file.
